


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Content Warnings in Author's Note, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Magnus is absolutely thrilled when Alec picks up on his enthusiasm for bondage.





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Magnus for giving me my horny bisexual rights!!
> 
> Trigger warnings: brief mention of sexual trauma (Magnus tells Alec that he won't consent to using blindfolds because of something that happened with Camille and Alec drops it - it's not delved into deeper than that) ; discussion of subspace (Magnus tells Alec to wrap up the session so he doesn't drop into subspace, Alec assures him that it would be okay but Magnus says he isn't ready to go there yet)
> 
> Contains: kink negotiation, explicit verbal consent with periodic check-ins, making out, biting, manual restraining (ie Alec holding Magnus' arms behind his back), teasing, body worship/muscle worship, blow jobs, leather wrist cuffs, leather ankle-to-thigh cuffs, choking (with instruction on how to choke someone 'safely'), dirty talk (soft and gentle slight objectification, praise), sharing of fantasies, masturbation, slight objectification (Magnus wants to feel like Alec is using him for his pleasure), rimming, anal fingering, multiple orgasms, improper use of a stamina rune, anal plug, gentle face fucking, anal sex, finger sucking, aftercare.

Magnus didn’t often use Alec’s iPad. It was rare that it wasn’t in Alec’s work satchel or in his hand. Alec was a workaholic, everyone knew that, and it wasn’t exactly unheard of for him to snuggle up next to Magnus on the couch and answer some emails while they watched a movie. 

It was Alec’s day off today, and he’d left his iPad to charge while he was in the shower. They’d just been talking about going to the movie theatre, and Magnus figured he’d look up the show times while Alec was busy, since he was already dressed and ready to go. He sat down on the couch and picked up the iPad, opening the browser and typing in ‘b’ for Brooklyn Cineplex, but before he could press ‘r’ he noticed the first recommendation and his eyebrows rose.

Bondage instructions

Now, Magnus wasn’t so decrepit that he didn’t know how internet browsers worked. 

Alec had been googling sexy things, on his work iPad no less.

The thought made Magnus smirk devilishly, and he sat back a little on the couch and looked at Alec’s search history. Sure enough, the night before, Alec had not been answering work emails like Magnus had assumed. He’d been looking at wiki-how pages and advice forums. Magnus didn’t check any of the sites; he didn’t want to invade Alec’s privacy completely, after all.

It just so happened that on their date night a few days ago, Magnus had slipped up and mentioned one of his fantasies, one that involved being locked up. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that Alec went away and ruminated on it; it was in his boyfriend’s nature to plan meticulously. 

Magnus loved that about him.

He heard Alec get out of the shower, and quickly searched for the movie theatre schedule, humming casually to himself as Alec wandered out in his boxers a few moments later. Alec’s eyes went a fraction wider when he saw Magnus on his iPad, and Magnus fought to keep his amusement to himself.

“Wh-what are you doing on there?” Alec asked, trying his best to keep his tone light. Magnus knew he wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t know Alec was hiding something.

“Just looking up the times for the movie,” Magnus answered breezily, “there’s a showing of Crazy Rich Asians in 45 minutes.” 

“Oh,” Alec nodded, an easy smile coming onto his face. “Cool, and then we can go for a late lunch afterwards?” 

“That’s the plan,” Magnus confirmed, getting up to give Alec a kiss on the cheek. 

He’d let Alec quietly concoct his sexy plan of action, and wait for him to pounce. It was always more fun that way.

~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus wasn’t the most patient man in the world, and luckily he didn’t have to wait too long for Alec to make his move. 

A debate about jean shorts had turned into a heated make-out session on the couch, and Magnus was straddling Alec’s lap, his mouth reacquainting itself with Alec’s block rune. Alec’s hands were everywhere, frantic as ever, trying to touch every inch of Magnus’ clothed body, but out of nowhere they paused, and made their way to his wrists. Magnus dug his teeth in a little harder and ground forward, making Alec hiss. 

“So…” Alec started, licking his lips, “remember how you uh, wanted… Well, you implied that-”

“I wanted you to lock me up,” Magnus said, smirking a little. 

Alec froze. “How’d you know that’s what I was gonna say?”

Magnus pulled back enough to look Alec in the eyes. “I have my ways.” 

“Well-” The fact that Magnus already knew what he was getting at had clearly thrown Alec, and he swallowed hard. “Do you still want that? For us to, y’know, try bondage stuff?” The last two words were whispered, and Magnus tilted forward to kiss Alec’s lips gently, aware that Alec still hadn’t let go of his wrists. 

“If it’s too intense for you, we don’t have to do it.” Magnus assured him.

“I want everything with you,” Alec said softly, looking up at Magnus with equal parts heat and earnestness.

Magnus smiled. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Alec replied, arching up to rub his nose against Magnus’ and kiss him again. “So are we doing this?” 

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, grinding forward a little, “please.” 

Alec slowly moved Magnus’ wrists so they were behind his back, keeping eye contact all the while, and Magnus felt his dick kick in his pants. How had Alec gotten THIS good at this in less than a year? It was hardly fair. He stubbornly did not make a sound, but his shaky breath out gave him away, and a mischievous glint appeared in Alec’s eyes. 

“You really like this, huh?” He whispered, and Magnus nodded. “Banish your shirt.”

It wasn’t a request. Magnus’ shirt disappeared, and Alec’s mouth found his shoulder, exploring the lust-warm skin with his lips. Alec’s hands brought Magnus’ wrists together, and held them as best he could with one hand, his other going to Magnus’ waist as his mouth gradually made its way down to Magnus’ chest, grazing his teeth along the hard lines of muscle, still looking up at Magnus’ face through his lashes.

“Fuck,” Magnus cursed, goosebumps breaking out on his skin at the first touch of Alec’s tongue. It was so slow, too slow, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Alec’s. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth when Alec’s tongue finally dragged over his nipple, and Alec smirked. “Shut up,” Magnus huffed, and Alec chuckled against his skin.

Alec’s free hand slid down to Magnus’ ass, squeezing possessively. “Time to move this to the bedroom?” 

“Yes,” Magnus said emphatically, which made Alec laugh. He hopped up from Alec’s lap the moment he let go of his wrist, trying to casually adjust his pants, which just made Alec’s eyes darken. 

“Wait,” Alec murmured when Magnus went to walk to the bedroom, catching his waist. He went in for a kiss and unbuttoned Magnus’ pants, nipping at Magnus’ bottom lip harder than he normally would, which made the first moan of the night slip out of Magnus’ mouth. 

“You like this too,” Magnus pointed out breathlessly as Alec yanked his pants down, stepping out of them and his underwear and banishing his socks. 

Alec shrugged. “I like anything that involves me getting to touch you.” After one last kiss, Alec sunk down to his knees, still fully dressed, and took hold of Magnus’ wrists again. He pushed them so that they were behind Magnus’ back once more, crossing them and holding them there. “I want to take my time with you.” 

“Tease,” Magnus muttered, his eyes closing and head tipping back. 

“You gotta look at me, babe,” Alec urged, shuffling a little closer. 

Magnus swallowed hard, and slowly looked down to see Alec already looking up at him, his mouth close to where he wanted it most. Instead of just giving Magnus what he wanted, however, Alec went up on his knees and started kissing Magnus’ toned stomach instead, lips and teeth working in tandem to drive Magnus out of his mind.  
“Alec,” Magnus breathed, “come on, I’m-”

“Desperate?” Alec asked devilishly, kissing his way to the crease of Magnus’ leg. 

Magnus tried his best to glare. “I’m never desperate.” He insisted.

Alec hummed speculatively, his eyebrow arching as he moved inwards. “I don’t know,” he drawled, tongue playing so close to the base of Magnus’ cock that it twitched, “you look pretty desperate to me.” 

“I’m fine.” Magnus’ voice was tight, and Alec grinned, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Magnus’ thigh. “Fuck, Alec, come on…”

“Your mouth is telling me that you want this teasing over,” Alec said lowly, once again taking both of Magnus’ wrists in one hand so he could press the tip of his finger to the head of Magnus’ dick, “but this is telling me something very different.” He collected the drop of pre-cum beading there with his finger and popped it into his mouth, eyebrow quirking. “Mmmmm…”

Magnus just stared down at him, open-mouthed. “Are you drunk?” He asked outright, and Alec pulled back, tilting his head to the side.

“No, what? Why would you ask me that?” 

“I-I…” Magnus swallowed hard. “I-I’ve just never known you to be so…”

“Oh,” Alec grinned, pride flashing in his eyes. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, wrapping his hand around the base of Magnus’ dick, “I like you like this. You want me so badly, you’d do anything for my mouth on you. It’s…” He licked his lips, “invigorating.”

“Invigorating,” Magnus repeated, wondering if he’d actually slipped into an incredibly realistic sex dream. 

“Invigorating,” Alec confirmed, his eyes breaking contact with Magnus’ to look at his dick, inching closer. Magnus inhaled sharply when Alec’s mouth opened to take the head of his cock in, fighting to keep his eyes open. Usually when Alec did this he was eager, so eager he choked half the time, and Magnus never failed to be turned on by his enthusiasm. This time, though, it was like Alec was savouring it, his mouth slowly, so slowly it almost hurt, taking more and more of Magnus’ length, tongue working lazily on the underside. Alec glanced up at him to check his reaction, and something about Magnus’ parted lips and dropped glamour must have been satisfying, because Alec’s hand tightened on Magnus’ wrists and he smirked ever so slightly with his eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus hissed, wanting more than anything to wrap his hands in Alec’s hair and tug harshly. 

Alec let his eyes close, working his mouth down until it met his hand where it was still holding Magnus’ dick steady, and Magnus moaned. He couldn’t remember Alec ever managing to take it all, not without breaking off to cough a couple of times. Alec had been practicing, and the thought pushed Magnus so close to the edge that he had to bite his lip to stave it off. His hands flexed and clenched uselessly behind his back, and he cursed softly. Alec’s throat spasmed, and he pulled off quickly, his hands flying to his mouth as he coughed. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus croaked, his hands dropping to his sides now that Alec had let him go, “I told you, you don’t have to take it all the way-”

“I’m good,” Alec insisted, gasping. He had tears streaming down his face, and Magnus thumbed them away. Alec leaned into the touch, looking up at him. “You weren’t supposed to move your hands.” 

Magnus chuckled softly. “Apologies.” He pulled Alec to his feet. “I think I may have to get a few things out of storage.” 

“I guessed you’d already have a bunch of fancy equipment,” Alec smiled wryly, “which is why I didn’t bother going to buy anything.” He pulled his shirt up over his head as he walked towards the bedroom, toeing off his shoes. 

“What do you think you’re gonna need?” Magnus asked.

“Just show me what you already have,” Alec shrugged, getting out of the rest of his clothes and putting them on the dresser. 

Magnus conjured one of his two toyboxes. The first one was already under the bed, and contained lubes, condoms, cock rings, dildos and vibrators. This one, though, contained the more kinky supplies. It was made of plastic, and it had wheels that made it easier to slide under the bed when it wasn’t being used. Alec sat on the bed and pulled off the lid, his eyebrow quirking at all the different kinds of equipment neatly tucked into the box. At least six different kinds of rope, several pairs of handcuffs, paddles, whips and even a flogger. Some things in there Alec didn’t even recognise. He pulled out a pair of restraints that looked like they’d be the most comfortable. They were made of thick black leather, the cuffs joined by a short chain. 

“Good choice,” Magnus said, getting on the bed behind Alec to run his hands down his lover’s chest, nibbling at Alec’s earlobe.

“There a blindfold in here?” Alec was searching through the box intently, and Magnus pulled back. 

“Uh, no.” He admitted quietly. “I don’t do blindfolds.” 

Alec swivelled to look at him. “Camille thing?” 

Magnus swallowed hard, nodding. Alec reached out to cup Magnus’ face in both his hands, Magnus’ hands encircling his wrists. Alec kissed him softly, fingers scritching at the base of Magnus’ skull. He didn’t stop until Magnus deepened the kiss, their tongues dragging slowly together, and Alec pulled back.

“I love you,” Alec reminded him, and Magnus hummed, shaking off the last of the anxiety that the mention of blindfolds had triggered in him. 

“I love you too,” he returned, his thumbs rubbing Alec’s wrists.

“Tell me what you want,” Alec ordered, shifting up the bed a little, his hand pushing at Magnus’ chest to encourage him to lie down.

Magnus scooted up the bed, putting the toybox on the floor as he went. Once he was comfortably lying down in the middle of the bed, he raised his hands over his head. While he was thinking about it, he changed the headboard to one with bars, and gripped one in each hand. “Lock up my hands and have your wicked way with me.”

“Pass me one of those pillows,” Alec requested, and Magnus gave him one of the plumper ones, knowing that Alec wanted to shove it under his hips. After another lingering kiss, Alec secured the first cuff around Magnus’ left wrist and looped the short chain behind one of the wrought iron bars of the new headboard, before fastening the second cuff around Magnus’ right wrist. “How’s that? Tight enough?” He checked, slipping a finger into each cuff to check that Magnus’ blood flow wouldn’t be restricted.

After a gentle tug, Magnus’ left hand slipped a little. “Tighter on the left, just a little,” he answered, squirming a little when Alec leaned over to adjust the cuff, which put his dick less than three inches from Magnus’ mouth. “Alec.”

“Hmm?” Alec looked a little nervous, but excited, given the glint in his eyes. 

Magnus licked his lips. “There’s something else, something that I’ve… Considered, a few times.” 

“Oh?” There was a note of smugness in the word, and Magnus cleared his throat delicately.

“I want you to choke me.” Magnus admitted, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “If that’s alright.”

“I could do that,” Alec nodded, his eyebrows furrowing a little, “but I, uh, I haven’t researched that.” 

“It’s not difficult,” Magnus assured him, shifting a little. “I’ll tell you how, before we get all worked up again. You place the v of your hand right below my adam’s apple, and gently squeeze the sides. Don’t press down on the front, just squeeze the sides.”

“Right,” Alec licked his lips, moving to straddle Magnus for a moment. He moved his hand to Magnus’ throat, his thumb briefly skating down the side of it before his hand settled under Magnus’ adam’s apple, like he’d said. He hadn’t thought that choking was particularly sexy, but actually, looking down at the visual of his hand around Magnus’ throat, he couldn’t help but squeeze a little as Magnus had directed him. He felt Magnus’ stomach jump under him, and smirked. “Like that?” 

Magnus moaned, the sound ever so slightly garbled, and Alec pulled his hand back. “Yes,” Magnus said emphatically, “just like that. But while you’re fucking me.” 

“I figured you were kinky,” Alec murmured, his fingers stroking Magnus’ throat, “but I had no idea exactly how filthy you were. Should’ve done this ages ago.” 

“Perhaps,” Magnus agreed, tipping his head back to give Alec better access, “but I can’t be like this with just anyone. I need to trust them. That takes time to build.” 

Alec nodded, leaning down to kiss Magnus’ cheek gently. “What else is in your fantasy?” Alec whispered into Magnus’ jaw, his hands trailing up Magnus’ stretched-out arms. 

Magnus squirmed a little. There was so much he wanted, but Alec was new to all this, and he was a little nervous of going too far and freaking Alec out. 

Figuring that Magnus was getting a little shy, Alec straightened up and took hold of his own erection, smirking at the way Magnus’ eyes went immediately to it. “Shall I tell you what I thought about?” 

“Please,” Magnus hissed, arching his hips up in the hopes of getting some friction from Alec’s ass. 

Alec licked his lips, shaking off the last vestiges of embarrassment. “Before we got together, uh… When I first met you, I thought about you when I was touching myself.” 

That was news to Magnus, though perhaps not the most surprising news. His eyebrows rose and his eyes lit up with renewed heat. “Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, his eyes watching where he was slowly jerking himself off. “I imagined you seducing me, in the Institute. Magicking yourself into my bed and waiting there for me to finish my shift, restrained like this, but with rope. Telling me to experiment, learn how good it feels to be with a man. Take what I wanted for myself.”

“Alexander,” Magnus’ mouth was dry, and he could feel himself straining against the cuffs. “Do that, exactly that.”

“Experiment with you?” 

“Play with my body,” Magnus urged, “any way you want to.”

“Unless you use your safe word,” Alec added, and Magnus nodded. “You sure? I don’t want to trigger-”

“I’ll use my safe word if that happens, I promise.” Magnus assured him, licking his lips. “I want you to use me to make yourself feel good.” 

They both noticed how Alec’s cock flexed with a fresh surge of blood, and Magnus smirked slightly. Alec smiled at him, and climbed off him to get the lube from the bedside cabinet. Tossing it on the bed, Alec pushed Magnus’ legs apart and got between them, his hands moving up and down through the soft, downy hair on the inside of his thighs. He took a moment to appreciate how soft Magnus’ skin was; his own wasn’t like that. Magnus had looked after himself for decades, centuries. Alec used 3 in 1 body wash, shampoo and conditioner until Magnus had come along. Magnus’ body was beautiful. His muscles were perfect, his skin flawless, and sensitive, always warm with magic. 

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Alec murmured, his thumbs teasing the v of Magnus’ hips. “You’re perfect.” 

“Why am I not surprised that your dirtiest fantasy included you waxing poetic?” Magnus sighed, pretending to be put out though he couldn’t hide how much he loved Alec’s admiration. 

Alec chuckled, getting down on his stomach. “You were made to be worshipped, baby.” 

Magnus hummed, stretching luxuriously, knowing it made all his muscles stand out. Alec kissed his abs, his wide hands sliding under Magnus’ hips to grab his ass. “I could get used to this.” 

“You’d better, because I intend on doing this as often as you’ll let me,” Alec’s lips were making their way down between Magnus’ legs, brushing the side of his cock and down over his balls. He pulled Magnus down a little, so he could feel the stretch in his arms where he was still locked up. Alec glanced up to make sure that Magnus was still comfortable before lowering his mouth again, spreading Magnus’ thighs as wide as they’d go so he could run the flat of his tongue against Magnus’ hole.

“Alec,” Magnus gasped, yanking at the cuffs on instinct. He always had his hands in Alec’s hair when he did this, guiding him, encouraging him. It was utterly new, to let Alec be in charge of this, and the thrill of it had the hairs on Magnus’ arms standing on end. “Oh God.” He tensed his stomach so he could look down at Alec’s head working between his legs, his mouth falling open at the teasing pressure of Alec’s tongue. “Alec, please, please…”

“Begging already?” Alec breathed, turning his head to kiss Magnus’ thigh to give himself a breather, “thought you’d hold out longer than that.”

Magnus groaned in frustration, arching. “Don’t stop.” 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was in charge,” Alec purred, teeth nipping at the meat of Magnus’ ass cheek. 

“Had no idea you were this conniving, Alexander,” Magnus panted, pressing his head back into the pillow when Alec’s hand wrapped around his dick, “it would be hot if it wasn’t so goddamned infuriating.” 

Alec chuckled, lubing up his index finger. “Oh, I can go slower if you really like the-”

“No, God, no,” Magnus insisted, which made Alec giggle. Magnus smiled at the sound of it, his eyes closed. He gasped softly when Alec’s mouth resumed teasing his hole, coaxing it to relax with alternating soft brushes of lips and probing presses of tongue. God, it felt good. His face turned to press into his bicep, muffling his moans. 

“None of that,” Alec chided, replacing the tease of his tongue with the tease of his finger. “I want to hear everything, you’re always so shy about your noises.” 

“You want my moans, you’ll have to work for-” 

His sentence was cut off by a passionate moan, eyes flying open to see Alec taking his cock halfway into his mouth and giving a harsh suck. Magnus very nearly came, and had to quell the sensation with his magic to keep his orgasm at bay. 

“Jesus Christ, Alexander,” Magnus writhed, a full-body shudder running through him as Alec worked his finger inside, “oh God.” Once again, Magnus tugged at his restraints, his arousal only growing when he was reminded that he was totally at Alec’s mercy. 

Alec was taking his time opening Magnus up, his tongue playing around his rim as his finger gently spread him, moving in deeper to brush Magnus’ prostate. He hummed when he found it, and Magnus thought he might pass out. “Is that good, baby?” 

“Yes,” Magnus gasped, “God, yes, it’s so good.”

Alec moaned, the sound low and lingering. “Yeah, look at you. So gorgeous like this.” His free hand closed around the tip of Magnus’ cock, slowly massaging it, squeezing it and rubbing it rhythmically. 

“Alec,” Magnus yanked at the restraints, body surging, trying to escape the dual sensation of his prostate and frenulum being stimulated at the same time, “Alexander, I-” He sobbed dryly, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “S-slow down, I’m-”

“No, no, no, baby,” Alec insisted, “I want you to cum for me. Don’t you dare use your magic, I wanna see you cum.” 

Magnus’ eyes flew open, staring blankly at the ceiling as Alec quite literally wrung the orgasm out of him, gasping like he’d spent ten minutes underwater. He was sure that a few tears escaped with the intensity of it, choking out his loud, shameless moans into the room. When he managed to regain some sense of which way was up and which was down, he became aware of Alec talking to him, his voice low and awed.

“So beautiful, so loud, so good, Magnus, that was so amazing, bet it felt so good,” Alec murmured, his hand brushing soothing strokes over Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus hummed in agreement, looking down at his lover with a dopey grin. “Yeah. That was amazing.” 

Alec grinned at him, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Oh, we’re not done yet, baby.” 

It was then that he realised that Alec’s finger was very much still inside him, rocking ever so slightly but avoiding his prostate. 

“Oh.” Magnus whispered, squirming. Alec was still going to fuck him, even though he was sensitive and spent already. Alec was going to use his body to chase his pleasure. “Please, I want it,” he insisted, and Alec kissed over his neck. 

“Promised you I’d choke you, didn’t I? I never go back on my promises, baby. I’m gonna slide deep inside you,” Alec murmured in his ear, “and put my hands around your pretty neck. You want that?” 

“Yes,” Magnus stressed, eyes fluttering shut. “Yes, fuck, yes, Alexander, please. Hurry.”

Alec ignored the request, working a second finger in like he had all the time in the world. He brushed Magnus’ prostate, which had Magnus hissing and rearing up the bed, trying to escape overstimulation. “Shhh,” Alec petted down Magnus’ thigh gently, “take it, baby, I know you can.” 

“I-I… Alec, wait,” Magnus stuttered out. Alec paused, and leaned over to get a better look at Magnus’ face. 

“You doing okay?” He asked, running his hand up Magnus’ stomach and chest, the touch grounding. 

Magnus nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, I just… You should restrain my legs.” 

“You want to be totally immobilised?” 

“Not totally,” Magnus answered, “just… Maybe use the ankle cuffs too. There’s a pair that secure my ankles to my thighs, force me to stay spread open.” 

Alec carefully extracted his fingers, kissing over Magnus’ cheek a few times before going to rummage in the toybox next to the bed. “These ones?” He held up the ones he thought were the right ones, and Magnus swallowed hard.

“Yeah, those.” He let his head fall back against the pillow, bringing his knees up so Alec could put the cuffs on. “This okay?” Magnus checked.

“Magnus,” Alec chuckled, shaking his head. “You have no idea how sexy you look all spread out for me. This is very, very okay.” 

Magnus smiled slightly, relaxing once more. “Okay.”

“You ready for more?” Alec asked, putting a fresh coat of lube on his fingers. 

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, crunching his abs to watch Alec slip two fingers back inside him. The frissons of overstimulation weren’t as intense now, his orgasm from before fully faded, but it was still slightly overwhelming when Alec stretched him carefully open. “You’re so good at this,” he murmured, his breath hitching. “Always make it so good.”

“It’s easy when you’re this responsive,” Alec answered, satisfaction pooling deep in his gut at the twitches of Magnus’ stomach whenever Alec skated a little too close to his prostate. He was getting impatient; he hadn’t had any stimulation aside from a brief touch. He pushed the feeling away, wanting to fully wring Magnus out. “Hey,” he took Magnus’ chin between his fingers, turning Magnus’ face from where it had been turned into his bicep again. “Can you summon my stele?” 

Magnus waved his fingers and Alec’s stele appeared on the bed next to him. He felt half dread and half excitement as he watched Alec activate his stamina rune, knowing that he was really in for it now. They hadn’t gotten around to exploring the limits of the rune, but Alec routinely came two or three times with angelically-boosted stamina. 

Magnus was really in for it now. 

Once Alec was sure that Magnus was stretched out enough, he shifted forward, straddling Magnus’ chest and letting his fingers fall free from Magnus’ body. “Might wanna conjure yourself a plug,” he suggested, and Magnus hummed, reaching out with his magic for one of the medium plugs in the toybox and moving it through the air until it came to rest in Alec’s lube-slicked hand. After a quick coat of slick, Alec reached back to push it inside Magnus, making him hum and arch his back. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus answered, his eyes on Alec’s cock, hovering inches from his face. “You wanna fuck my mouth?” 

Alec groaned. “Open up.” It was a shame that he didn’t have the right angle to watch as Magnus took in his cock, but the sensation of Magnus’ tongue playing around his tip more than made up for it. He didn’t push in further, letting Magnus raise his head and do the work when he felt able to. He grunted in frustration when he found that he couldn’t take Alec in as deep as he wanted to, his biceps tensing like he was pulling at the cuffs. “You want more, baby?”

Magnus hummed an affirmative noise, and Alec eased his hips forward an inch, letting Magnus suck his cock properly, his head falling back at the sweet suction after so long waiting. Alec gently moved his hips a little, giving Magnus plenty of time to get used to it. A frustrated noise escaped Magnus’ mouth, the sound muffled, and Alec smiled. 

“Maybe I’ll finish like this, cum on your face,” Alec speculated. “You want that, Magnus? Hmm?” 

Magnus moaned enthusiastically, bobbing his head a little faster. Alec put his hands in Magnus’ hair, holding his head still and rolling his hips lazily. Magnus whimpered, stilling obediently. His eyes fluttered open and looked up Alec’s body, taking in the sight of his boyfriend growing slowly more desperate. He couldn’t really see Alec’s face, but that was okay. He could see the flush spreading down his chest, could feel how hard Alec was in his mouth. 

Alec pulled back suddenly, leaving Magnus coughing. “Sorry,” he said hurriedly, shifting back a little to strip his cock, the head half an inch from Magnus’ gasping mouth. 

“Already?” Magnus panted, licking his lips. “Gonna mess me up, baby?” He goaded, eyes flicking between Alec’s dick and his hot gaze. “C’mon, Alexander, make me take it.” 

“Fuck,” Alec spat, throwing his head back as he hit his peak, cumming in white streaks that fell across Magnus’ tongue and cheeks. He rode it out for a moment, his hips rocking into his grip, before sighing, climbing carefully off Magnus’ shoulders. The stamina rune meant that Alec stayed hard, and Magnus could barely tear his eyes off how desperate he still looked, cock flushed scarlet and dripping cum. “God, Magnus.” 

Magnus grinned, feeling smug as he saw the dazed, blissed out look on Alec’s face. “Good?”

Alec chuckled, running his hand through his hair without thinking about it, the lube and cum making his hair stand up. It was sort of gross, but endearing enough to make up for it. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and used it to wipe the worst of the cum and spit from Magnus’ face, before ducking down for a lingering kiss. “How’d that feel?”

“Hot,” Magnus mumbled, arching up so his body pressed against Alec’s, rubbing his budding erection against Alec’s stomach. Alec made a noise of contentment, running his hand from Magnus’ armpit down to his hip and back up again. 

“Ready for me?” Alec asked, putting a fresh coat of lube on his dick. 

Magnus nodded, his cock jerking. “I need it.” 

“Hmmm,” Alec gently tugged at the plug still inside Magnus, fucking it in and out leisurely. “Are you sure? You need it?” 

Magnus would’ve glared if his eyes weren’t rolling back in his head with pleasure. “Alexander-”

“I’m not sure… I think you’re being a little greedy. Didn’t even say please…” 

“Please,” Magnus groaned, grasping the bars of the headboard and using them to give him leverage to fuck down on the toy in Alec’s hand. “You asshole.” 

Alec smiled, looking down at Magnus with fondness. He pulled the plug out slowly, tossing it aside carelessly in his haste to replace it with his cock. Magnus sighed as Alec pressed in, looking up at his boyfriend heatedly. When Alec met his eyes, he pointedly lifted his chin, and Alec reached down to fit his hand around Magnus’ throat. “Like this?” 

“Deeper,” Magnus urged, bearing down on Alec’s dick. It wasn’t long until Alec was fully inside him, and they both groaned, Alec’s fingers tightening the slightest bit on the sides of Magnus’ neck. “Alec,” he moaned, wanting to clutch at the other man, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. 

“That’s right, baby,” Alec whispered, grinding in deep, “just lie there and take it.”

Magnus let out a noise like he was wounded, fingers so tight around the bars of the headboard that his knuckles were white. “Please.” 

“God, you feel good,” Alec panted, loosening his grip around Magnus’ neck. He moved his hips in little circles, revelling in the heat and tightness of Magnus’ ass. “So good, Magnus, you’re so good.” 

“Christ, Alec,” Magnus muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt so dirty, tied down and exposed, letting Alec use him like this. It was so good. “Please, harder, fuck me, please.”

“Shhhh,” Alec took his hand from around Magnus’ neck, slowly moving them up to his mouth to give Magnus a chance to protest. He leaned down so his lips brushed Magnus’ ear as he spoke. “This isn’t about you, it’s about me, remember?” When Magnus let out a needy moan, Alec pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue lightly, allowing Magnus enough room to safeword if he needed to. After a moment to check that Magnus’ face was still blissed out, he sat up and started rolling his hips, cursing under his breath as he started to slowly push in and out of Magnus’ body. 

Magnus was letting out soft noises of pleasure with every thrust, opening his eyes to stare blearily at Alec, who was looking at the place where they were joined. Alec knew damn well that Magnus liked getting fucked hard and fast, but the way he was moving now was clearly meant to string out his own pleasure. Magnus was just here to pleasure him, make him feel good. In this moment, he was nothing but Alec’s toy. The thought, when it occurred to him, made Magnus shiver, his whole body tingling. He was drooling around Alec’s fingers, but he didn’t care. It felt so good. It felt so good to just let Alec take, knowing that Alec would make it good for him, too, even if it felt like this was all about Alec. Alec would look after him. 

It was hot for Alec, seeing Magnus out of his mind and sucking on his fingers, but he remembered that this wasn’t everything in Magnus’ fantasy, and wrapped his damp fingers back around Magnus’ throat, squeezing lightly. Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back, his ass flexing around Alec’s cock. Alec was in awe of how Magnus had given himself over to the pleasure, letting Alec take and take. It was hotter than anything Alec could’ve dreamed of. 

“Please, harder,” Magnus begged breathlessly, “please, please…”

Alec might have been in charge, but he was powerless to deny Magnus anything when he asked so desperately, and it felt so good to fuck him harder. His hand tightened against the sides of Magnus’ neck, and Magnus whined helplessly. “That’s it, baby,” Alec murmured, barely aware of the fact that he was talking, “taking my cock so well, look so fucking good, such a good fuck, so good, fuck, Magnus, you’re perfect, baby, feel so good with my dick in your ass…”

“Alec,” Magnus croaked, barely able to speak with Alec’s hand tight around his throat. Alec heard the struggle and loosened his grip again, his free hand finding Magnus’ where it was flexing helplessly up by the headboard. “Oh god, Alec, please, please, don’t stop, don’t stop, Alec, please don’t stop-”

“I’m not gonna stop until you cum,” Alec promised, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and releasing it with a pop. “Gonna keep fucking you until you cum, keep filling you up, keep using my rune until you cum. God, I could fuck you all day.”

It would be difficult for Magnus to cum without a hand on his cock, and Alec knew it. Magnus arched up desperately, trying to get some friction on Alec’s abs, but Alec held him down, one hand on his throat and the other pressing hard on his abdomen, right under his belly button, which just pressed his prostate into Alec’s cock. He cried out, fingers wrapping around the chains of his handcuffs. 

Alec was fucking him ruthlessly now, chasing his pleasure and knowing that that was what Magnus was getting off on more than anything. His hips stuttered as he neared the edge, eyes rolling back as he hit his second orgasm of the night, shuddering to a stop deep inside Magnus’ ass. “Fuck,” he gritted out, hips jerking.

“God,” Magnus groaned, his chest heaving. For a moment, the two men looked at each other, both of their bodies twitching with over-stimulation. “God, I love you.” 

Alec chuckled breathlessly, bending down for a kiss when Magnus puckered up his lips. “Best sex you’ve ever had yet?” He asked, half-joking.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Magnus sighed, his eyes glinting with humour, “Casanova was pretty good.”

Both of them laughed softly, catching their breath. “Good thing we’re not done yet then, hm?” Alec purred, kissing Magnus’ temple and down under his ear. 

“I don’t think I can cum untouched,” Magnus warned him, and Alec nodded. 

“Oh, I know. I wasn’t trying to make you cum.” Alec shrugged. Magnus bit his lip to hide his grin. Alec just understood him on a level that not many other people ever had, and this was after less than a year of dating. He pulled out gently, making Magnus hiss, to put a fresh coat of lube on and make sure Magnus’ wrists weren’t chafing too badly. “Ready?” 

“Alec,” Magnus licked his lips, “I’m not sure how much longer I can take this without slipping into subspace, so…”

Alec didn’t look totally confused, so Magnus gathered that the concept had come up in his research. “It’s okay if you do, I read a lot about it.” 

Magnus smiled slightly. He knew Alec just as well as Alec knew him. “I’m sure, but… I’m not sure I want to go there tonight. Is that alright?” 

“Of course it’s alright,” Alec insisted, “you don’t have to ask that. I’ll make it quick, I promise. You’ll have the best orgasm of your life and then we’ll stop, okay?” 

“That’s a tall order,” Magnus teased, and Alec’s eyes hardened a little like they did when Magnus challenged him to a game of pool. The expression made a thrill run through Magnus, and he prepared himself for the most intense orgasm of his life.

Alexander Lightwood never backed down from a challenge, after all.

The slide of Alec’s cock inside him was easy, and both hummed in pleasure. Alec looked over him with intent as he started to shift, grinding in and in and in to rub the head of his cock right over Magnus’ prostate, which forced a cry from his lips. 

“Fuck!” Magnus’ arms tensed, trying to grasp onto Alec for purchase but his hands just clenched and unclenched, his nails digging into his palms. 

Alec’s hand fitted around Magnus’ throat, and he bent so they were chest to chest, his temple pressed to Magnus’ cheek. “You feel so good, already wet with my cum,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, driving his hips unerringly into Magnus’ prostate, squeezing just hard enough on his throat to slow the blood supply to Magnus’ brain and driving him absolutely out of his mind with pleasure. 

If Magnus had been capable of thinking, he’d think that he’d been wrong to assume that he couldn’t cum untouched. The friction of Alec’s stomach wasn’t as good as a hand, but it was enough to have his cock spitting out pre-cum. It wouldn’t take long if Alec kept battering his prostate like he was doing. “Alec! Alec, please! Oh fuck, Alec, god, don’t stop!” The words were half-choked with the way Alec was periodically squeezing and releasing his throat, but the desperate, garbled intonation only served to turn Alec on further.

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec goaded, his hand going slack and just resting on Magnus’ throat, letting the blood rush back to his head fully. “Come on baby, I know you wanna cum, I know you can do it, come on, I wanna feel you squeeze.” 

Magnus consciously tightened up, and Alec grunted, rhythm faltering, lengthening, until he was rutting in and out like an animal. On impulse, Alec bit down on Magnus’ neck, right under his pulse point, and Magnus gasped, eyes flying open, and that was it, he was cumming, for the second time that night. It seemed to last forever, weak spurts of cum making the slide of Alec’s body against his own sticky and wet. Magnus felt like he was going to cry with the intensity, sobbing out the waves of pleasure, his whole body taut and twitching. 

Alec had the good sense to gentle as Magnus rode it out, not moving, letting Magnus’ body shake apart. He went to pull out but Magnus whined at him, so he stayed still, panting and sweaty. For a long moment he just watched as Magnus melted into the mattress, smiling a little when Magnus moaned at a soft touch to his thigh. 

“Alec…” Magnus still didn’t open his eyes, his eyebrows pinched. “Oh my god…”

“Mmmm,” Alec agreed. He carefully undid the ankle cuffs, slowly encouraging Magnus’ legs to straighten out. He’d read online that it was important to move freshly freed limbs gradually, so the bottom didn’t cramp up. Magnus’ eyes opened when Alec freed his hands, golden gaze exhausted and loving. “You ready for me to pull out?” 

“You’re still-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alec assured him, bringing Magnus’ hands up to his face to kiss his palms gently. “You ready?” 

Magnus nodded, eyes half-lidded. He hissed a little at the friction as Alec pulled out, rubbing his wrists, which, despite Alec’s precautions, were rubbed raw. Once Alec had cleaned himself up a bit, he fell next to Magnus onto the mattress, and Magnus shuffled forward for a cuddle. He hummed with the pleasure of his afterglow, his cheek squished into Alec’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you wanna fix those wrists?” Alec asked, rubbing up and down Magnus’ back slowly.

“Half the fun is looking at the marks afterwards and remembering what put them there,” Magnus answered, muffling a yawn in Alec’s skin. 

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, kissing the top of Magnus’ head. “Was it, y’know…? What you wanted?” 

Magnus smiled, burrowing deeper into Alec’s arms. “It was perfect.” 

“Okay good, 'cause I was worried I got a little too into it, I don’t know where the biting came from, that was uh… Embarrassing.” Alec admitted, “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Babe,” Magnus sighed, moving his head to meet Alec’s eyes. “Can we debrief in the morning?”

“Was it bad?” Alec asked, eyes widening, “did I hurt you?!”

“No,” Magnus insisted, putting his hand over Alec’s mouth. “It was the best sex I’ve had in my four centuries on this planet, but you’re killing my buzz.” 

Alec giggled, a little delirious. “Really? The best?” 

Magnus groaned, biting Alec’s pec, which made him yelp. “Go to sleep.”

Alec shifted, getting comfortable, but Magnus could tell he was thinking it over. “Best sex in four centuries,” he murmured to himself, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Nice.” 

Magnus laughed tiredly, smoothing his hand over Alec’s stomach, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a cishet woman please don't comment


End file.
